1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car covers and in particular to a roll-up car cover with a two-way spring-loaded roller that has an elongated canvas that hooks over the trunk lock inside the trunk at one end and under the edge of the hood at the other end with a centrally positioned roller and spaced tension bar that maintains the cover elevated above the roof of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles which are not garaged are subject to the harsh outdoor conditions including bright sun overheating the interior and bleaching out the paint job, snow and frost collecting on the windshield and rear window creating hazardous viewing conditions, hailstorms causing major damage to window surfaces and metal painted exterior surfaces.
Many attempts have been made to provide protection for motor vehicles in the form of fabric easily storable coverings. Both complicated and non-complicated means have been devised to protect vehicles from the detriments of the environment. Namely, the sun, dust and dirt, and frozen precipitation. The lack of widespread use of such coverings can be attributed to an inadequate balance of affordability, convenience, adaptability, and performance to make them practical for everyday use.
Simple fabric coverings can be difficult and time consuming to apply for one person. Also adaptability to fixed antennas is often not considered. The user who is faced with removing an antenna to apply a cover is likely to balk at using a cover of this type on a daily basis.
Some covering arrangements create their own problems by changing the outside appearance of the vehicle, even when it is not in use. This is disastrous for acceptability.
Most of the prior art in this classification do not attempt to provide an airspace between the cover and the surfaces of the motor vehicle. Without an airspace and means for cross ventilation, motor vehicle coverings do not address the problem of heat and moisture build-up. Excess interior heat and mildew are the negative results.
Without the use of an airspace, frozen precipitation, such as hail, can damage a motor vehicle even though it is covered. Furthermore, without an airspace the covering is of no use in preventing frozen precipitation from accumulating and bonding to the covering and motor vehicle.
Daily use of covers means that a few seconds can separate a convenient process from an inconvenient process. Much of the prior art falls into the category of inconvenience; making them unacceptable for the daily user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,759, issued Jan. 1, 2000 to Adamek, provides a retractable vehicle cover comprising at least one cover reel and at least one extension line reel disposed within a housing. The cover reel and the extension line reel are biased in a retracted position. Each cover reel contains a cover, and each extension line reel contains an extension line. At least one cover leading edge extends from the housing, and at least one extension line extends through each cover leading edge. An extension line cover stop allows the extension line(s) to extend a cover, and an extension line end stop prevents extension line retraction into the housing. The housing is aerodynamically shaped to reduce drag on a vehicle upon which the retractable vehicle cover is mounted. Each cover leading edge is equipped with a cover strip magnet which holds the cover in an extended position. In the alternative, the cover strip magnet may be adhered to a ferromagnetic strip on the housing, which securely holds the cover leading edge in a retracted position. The housing may comprise a housing strip magnet by means of which the retractable vehicle cover may be removably mounted on a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,181, issued May 14, 1996 to Thompson, reveals a roll-up covering for motor vehicles comprised of a rectangular main section 10 and side flaps 14 with antenna slits 18, 20 in either to accommodate antennas. A cylinder 16 is fixed perpendicular to the length of the main section and located between the main section and the top of the vehicle while in use. The side flaps 14 partially cover the side of the vehicle while in use and fold over the top of the main section for removal. Combined, the covering rolls around the cylinder for compact storage. Rear adjustable straps 26 anchor the covering in the rear compartment of the vehicle for theft prevention and as a means of changing the fit of the covering. Front elastic straps 11 and side elastic straps 12, in conjunction with the rear adjustable straps and the cylinder, tension the main section and side flaps to provide an airspace 34. The airspace between the covering material and the majority of the top vehicle surfaces provides for insulation and ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,016, issued May 29, 1990 to Kastanis, enables a protective covering for a vehicle selectively mountable on an exterior surface of a vehicle. The protective covering includes a pair of extendable and retractable, flexible, sheet-like covering means movable between a full extended position for covering a selected portion of the vehicle and a retracted position for storage. Each covering means is coupled to a means for winding the covering means about an axis and a housing supports the pair of winding means relative to one another such that the winding means are closely adjacent and their winding axes are in substantially parallel relation to one another. Means are provided for selectively securing the housing to an exterior surface of the vehicle and for selectively securing the covering means in their extended positions, to the vehicle to be covered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,700, issued Jun. 11, 1991 to Fasiska, shows a portable automatic cover for an object, which automatically extends over the object and retracts into a storage position. The cover has one end attached to a roller which is rotatably attached to the object. A number of adjustable brackets are positioned along the upper and side surfaces of the object. Guide elements are attached to the cover and slidably and interlockably connected to the brackets. When the cover is extended over the object, the adjustable brackets automatically unfold, raising the cover upward and extending the flaps sideways to protect the object. For military purposes, when an air compressor or a liquid pump is actuated, the double layer of the cover and the flaps are filled with air or any liquid of desired temperature, thus, providing instant automatic camouflage and also protective covering against enemy detection and attack by heat seeking missiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,234, issued May 15, 1990 to Park, indicates a length adjustable, trunk stowable protective car cover device is formed from an elongated sheet of flexible weatherproof material having a front end portion releasably connectable to the front end of an automobile, a longitudinally intermediate portion adapted to overlie and shield essentially the entire upper side surface of the automobile, and a rear end portion adapted to extend into the trunk between the rear trunk lid edge and the opposing trunk wall portion which it closes against. Closure of the trunk thus clamps a back end of the cover sheet in place to firmly anchor the cover sheet in place in its operative position. An elongated longitudinal slot in the rear end portion of the cover sheet permits the hook portion of the trunk latch to extend through the cover sheet to permit unimpeded locking and unlocking of the trunk. A fastening structure is provided to adjustable secure the rear end portion of the cover sheet within the trunk in a manner permitting selective variation in the effective covering length of the sheet. The sheet may be conveniently stowed in a longitudinally folded orientation within the trunk and then unfolded over the top of the automobile. To facilitate such folding and unfolding, a grab bar is transversely secured to the front end of the sheet and a spaced series of transverse stays are suitably secured to a longitudinally intermediate portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,035, issued Jan. 3, 1995 to Wu, puts forth an automobile sunshade assembly including a winding device including an axle assembly on which is wound a curtain having a rod at the outer edge, said rod being provided with a plurality of hooks, said axle assembly having a right end connected with a first bearing connected with a first wire element provided with a planar member and a left end formed with a slot connected with a left hook end of a spring, said axle assembly further having a second wire element provided with a horizontal portion having a stop at the right end and a planar member at the left end and a second bearing connected with the left end of said axle assembly and a sleeve, the stop of said axle assembly being engaged with the right hook end of said spring, a casing for receiving said axle assembly, a base tray for receiving said casing, four supporting brackets each provided on the top with a rotatable rod and a plurality of magnets on the bottom, and two bands each having a rod at both sides for engaging with doors of the automobile, whereby the automobile can be effectively kept off from the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,643, issued Oct. 17, 2000 to Cheng, shows a sun shield device for automobile includes a tubular central axle, a revolving sleeve which has a diameter larger than and a length shorter than that of the central axle being rotatably supported around the central axle, a shading sheet engaged on and wound around the revolving sleeve, an auto-rewinding device which is installed between the central axle and the revolving sleeve for driving the revolving sleeve to rotate so as to automatically rewind the shading sheet around the revolving sleeve, a supporting device including a pair of supporters extendably connected to two ends of the central axle respectively, and an adjusting device for adjusting the length of at least one of the supporters so as to adjust an overall length of the sun shield device until two supporting end members of the two supporters respectively firmly pressed against two interior side walls of a trunk of an automobile so as to horizontally support the sun shield device within the trunk. Whereby, the user may simply open the trunk cover and pull the shading sheet from the revolving sleeve out of the trunk through the gap formed between the opened trunk cover and trunk edge for at least covering the roof of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,196, issued Jan. 28, 1997 to Gibbs, claims an automobile cover deployment and storage system for the deploying and storing of an automobile cover. The system is provided with a roller assembly which can be made to be pivotally disposed about the axis of an axle. Attached to the roller at one end and the axle at another end is a spring means. The roller assembly has attached to it a full body automobile cover. The cover having one end adapted to covering and being secured to the end of the automobile opposite from the trunk, and the other end attached to the roller. The cover wound around the roller assembly and the roller assembly is stored in the trunk compartment of the automobile. The cover can be easily unwound from and wound back onto the roller with the assistance of the spring biased roller. The operator can quickly deploy the cover by pulling it from the back of the trunk over the trunk lid, and over the car, securing it to front bumper. The trunk can be closed after the cover is secured to the front bumper, thus securing the system inside the trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,446, issued May 30, 1989 to Tung-Chow, discloses a packing and storing device for a flexible road vehicle cover, comprises a container having an opening through which the cover can be drawn, a drainage gutter in the lower end of the container leading to a drain hole, a rotatable carrier for the cover mounted in the container and a flexible hose connected to the drain hole. Two freely rotatable rollers are provided along opposite edges of the opening. The device is placed in a luggage compartment of a vehicle and the vehicle cover can be drawn into the container, guided by the rollers, by rotating the carrier. Water collecting in the drainage gutter is conveyed to the outside of the vehicle through the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,881, issued Sep. 25, 1990 to Piros, indicates a theft proof protective covering for parked vehicle a protective vehicle cover which includes within its design a rotatable retaining element for retaining the protective cover within the trunk of the vehicle so that it is safety stored to prevent theft and further retained within the trunk to thereby eliminate any defacing of the exterior of the vehicle or any impairment of the aerodynamics of the vehicle when the vehicle is in motion. The present invention further relates to a protective vehicle cover which can be draped over the vehicle in a manner by which the protective cover is threaded through the gap between an the top rear of an open trunk lid and the rear upper body of the trunk and thereafter spread over the vehicle while the trunk lid is closed, to thereby provide a protective cover which has a portion extending into the locked trunk so that the vehicle cover cannot be removed or stolen and at the same time provides a complete covering for the vehicle. The anti-theft device comprises an interconnecting member which connects a portion of the interior surface of the protective cover and the rotatable retaining member in the trunk, to thereby prevent the vehicle cover from being lifted off and removed by a thief. The interconnecting member extends through the gap located between the top rear of the trunk body and the rear edge of the trunk lid and extends through this gap even when the lid is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,933, issued Jul. 9, 1991 to Gillem, illustrates a cover (A) for slowing or reducing the rate of heat build-up in an interior compartment (19) of a vehicle (10) is disclosed. The cover includes a main panel (12) having a rear window panel (14), a roof panel (16), and a front window panel (18) which generally cover the respective portions of the vehicle (10). Auxiliary side panels (20, 22) cover side windows of the vehicle. Front strap (26) envelopes the front end of the car. Rear securing straps (32) secure main panel (12) to the interior of the trunk compartment so that the cover cannot be removed when installed over the vehicle unless it is cut off providing an anti-theft feature. Preferably, the cover is a non-woven web (44) having a soft non-woven side (46) and a vinyl cover exterior side (48).
What is needed is an easy to use roll-out and roll-up car cover which has one end locked in the trunk and maintains the cover elevated above the roof of the car for greater temperature control inside the car.
An object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle covering that uses a process for rapid one person deployment and rapid one person removal with a spring-loaded two-way roller for rolling up and rolling out the cover. The cover is applied by beginning with the trunk open, hooking the cover""s end over the trunk lock and closing the trunk, next, by extending the leading edge of the cover forward by pulling the belt or rope, and then hooking the front end under the hood of the vehicle or any other edged place.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle covering that anchors in the locked trunk while in use as a deterrent to theft.
An added object of the present invention is to provide a soft foam roller for rolling the cover so that the roller can be as wide or wider than the vehicle yet still be bent as needed to fit into the trunk for storage when not in use and promote portability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle covering that creates an airspace between the covering, the roof and the windshield and rear windows of a motor vehicle to take advantage of the insulatory properties of air and prevent damage from hailstones or other falling debris.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle covering which increases cross ventilation, in conjunction with the airspace, that will aid in temperature and mildew control.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle covering that has a spring-loaded double roller configuration centrally positioned on the cover so that it automatically is centrally positioned on the roof of the vehicle as the cover is extended to its open position. The roller and tension arm serve to elevate the protective cover above the vehicle roof surface allowing the air pocket to affect the interior temperature of the car.
In brief, a spring assembly with a spaced apart tension bar is mounted on a roller to make the cover retractable, which also provides the tension to keep the cover stretched tight elevated above the surface of the vehicle with the vehicle being protected. The roller and spaced tension bar arrangement maintains the cover in an elevated position above the roof of the motor vehicle. The tension in the cover keeps it stretched out and elevated above the vehicle only touching at the front edge of the hood, the back edge of the trunk, and the front and back edges of the roof.
By rolling the cover on the roller in an overlapped condition from the midpoint of the cover, the roller and spaced tension bar are automatically positioned in a central location on the roof of the motor vehicle with the cover rolled out over the vehicle. The cover unwinds in both a forward and backward direction.
There are no flaps to cover the sides of the vehicle, because the side flaps make the retraction very difficult and do not add significantly to the covering of the vehicle in terms of snow, ice, and sun protection.
The width of the covering can be wider with the use of a soft roller, which can be bent when stored in the trunk.
The cover has a leading edge attached with a soft belt or a rope with two position-adjustable hooks on the belt or the rope, which can be hooked on the edge of the hood of the vehicle or any other edged places, such as the bumper or grill. The belt or rope assists the easy guiding of the cover over the vehicle.
An advantage of the present invention is the rapid one person deployment and rapid one person removal of the motor vehicle covering.
Another advantage of the present invention is to be difficult to steal when the motor vehicle covering is anchored and held by a locked trunk.
An additional advantage of the present invention is the ability to be bent as needed to fit into the trunk for storage and portability when not in use.
One more advantage of the present invention is to create an airspace between the motor vehicle covering and car which takes advantage of the insulatory properties of air to prevent damage from hailstones or other falling debris.
A related advantage of the present invention is cross ventilation enabled by the airspace which will positively effect surface and interior car temperature and control mildew.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the spring-loaded double roller configuration which will remain centrally positioned on the roof of the vehicle as the cover is spread over the vehicle.
A final advantage of the present invention is the spring-loaded double roller configuration, which includes the cover roller and tension arm, serves to elevate the protective cover above the vehicle roof surface allowing the air pocket to affect the interior temperature of the car.